Pese a todo
by Mikoto-chan
Summary: Encontrar la manera para atravesar el miedo, era un camino difícil que conducía seguramente al dolor... o simplemente a la verdad... aquella verdad segada por el olvido.
1. Deseo de llorar

**Notas de la autora: **Hola nuevamente a todos! he vuelto con otra historia, que esta vez, es mucho más larga... que es digamos, mi manera de ver la continuacion de la serie. Eso si, se supone que no hay spoiler de la pelicula, puesto que ni siquiera yo la he visto aun... aun asi, es una historia con su pizca de drama, problemas, situaciones sin resolver y mucho llanto (sobretodo eso ultimo)... solo espero que no les aburra...

**Disclamer: **FMA no me pertenece, escribo todo esto por gusto y... por que me dio un ataque de escritora compulsiva...(comprendanme, por favor!)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Y nuevamente este es un Fic con una pizca de Shonen ai, a mi manera. Eso si, apesar de que en este episodio no hay demaciado (a parte de algunos pensamientos por ahi), a medida de que avance la historia, el contenido de Yaoi ira aunmentando tambien (si, lo se, soy mala... pero asi disfruto mas escribir... y que viva el Yaoi!)... y lo mas importante (si, soy una niña muy distraida...)esta es una historia Ed x Al para quien no sepa (que ademas, son mis favoritas).

Y por ultimo tenemos la simbología el texto! (se dice simbología?... oh, definitivamente estudiar con mapas en la clase de historia, le hace mal a mi cabeza)

_Cursiva: _pensamiento

**Negrita:** conversación

Normal: Narración

y finalmente, las barritas son cambios de escena... espero que les quedase claro... y que lo disfruten! wi wi!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Deseo de llorar**

Inmensa, infinita y cerrada. Así era, una puerta realmente enorme que conducía a pocas como a muchas partes. Era tan solo la Puerta que los separaba. Era la puerta donde todo había comenzado. Era la puerta donde todo había terminado. Era simplemente aquel sitio, que pedía tanto para poder cruzar, y que ahora se encontraba abierta de par en par solo para que él pudiese pasar. Había pagado aquel precio. Podría volver después de tanto tiempo. Finalmente podría volver.

Y no fueron solo unos días, ni semanas, ni meses, fueron tortuosos y largos años los que pasaron para que el esperado encuentro ocurriera… después de tanta búsqueda de parte de ambos, al fin estaban uno frente al otro. Al fin, sus miradas de dulces colores se volvían a encontrar.

Tanto tiempo y ahora se encontraban a tan pocos pasos de distancia, por lo que lo primero que obviamente ocurrió, fue la reacción del mayor de los dos chicos, que se encontraba emocionado a tal punto, que creía que se le saldría el corazón de su pecho. Y era verdad, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca, en lo tan cerca que se encontraban, como en tantos sueños que tenia sin terminar, que en aquel mundo frió, extraño y cruel, tenia tan a menudo, donde recordaba a aquella persona tan bien como se le fuese posible.

Si, aquella persona que extrañamente ahora tenía abrazada, quizás solo por reacción, quizás por sus fantasías olvidadas, quizás… tan solo quizás, por que aquel momento lo ameritaba.

_Juntos__, al fin juntos_- Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza, como si se tratara de un sueño del que odiase despertar, como si al soltarlo por un instante, desapareciese de sus manos para siempre. Eso, realmente lo aterraba.

**Niisan…**- El más pequeño tenia una mirada brillante de color pardo. Se sentía de manera maravillosa, por que comenzaba a sentir el calor de aquel abrazo. Se sentía protegido. Se sentía completo. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, a pesar de que en aquel momento, no sabia que más decir.

**Al… mi pequeño Al**- Fueron las primeras palabras del otro chico, por las que el joven de ojos pardos, sonrojo al notar la pequeña y expresiva palabra "mi" en aquella corta oración- **No te alejes jamás de mi**- Continuo lentamente.

El chico de ojos pardos solamente continúo el abrazo. Ahora estaba con su hermano mayor, por el que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Quizás, no necesitaba palabras para describir aquello que sentía en el momento… no necesitaba pensar en aquellas palabras.

**Niisan…**- volvió a repetir- **tu tampoco me dejes… no me quiero sentirme solo nuevamente… no quiero…**- mientras que seguía, ahora era el menor de los dos chicos el que abrazaba al otro con fuerza, con cierto miedo. Solo recordaba cada palabra que le habían dicho con insistencia cada día, desde que había comenzado su búsqueda…

"_ríndete, te estas haciendo mal juntando tantas falsas ilusiones, él jamás regresará, por que lo que hizo, lo hizo por ti. Lo sabes bien, él jamás regresara. Jamás_…"- aquellas palabras se las decían muy habitualmente, de la misma manera en la que pasaban por su mente con frecuencia.

_Ahora él esta aquí, conmigo_- pensaba, mientras se reía en cierto modo de si mismo, cada vez en que llego a pensar, a causa de la desesperación, en desistir de su búsqueda. Ahora solo sonreía de eterna felicidad. Ahora estaba con él.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado rápido, al menos para ellos. Ahora se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, junto a un tronco de un pequeño árbol cercano. El más pequeño entre ellos, estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro- **Niisan…**-dijo de pronto con sus delicados labios. Él otro solo sonrió de manera amplia y plena. 

**Al… por favor…**- Decía con mayor lentitud cada vez, en aquel paisaje que les rodeaba solo de hojas y cielo- **vuelve a decirlo… y no pares… no calles… no sabes cuanto he esperado para oír nuevamente tu dulce voz… cuantos sueños he tenido en los que tú te alejabas de mi… tantos, tantos sueños, en los que no he…**-se detuvo un momento, retractándose de una idea, pequeña y sencilla que con la misma fugacidad con la que apareció, intento borrar de su mente… sin éxito, solo para continuar diciendo- **…en los que no he…podido oírte.**

El otro chico se sonrojo un poco. Estaba clara la razón del por que, pero aun así, acepto la petición de su hermano- **Niisan… Niisan… Niisan…**- Repitió una y otra vez, lenta y constantemente.

* * *

Ya era de noche, una bella luna llena y un hermoso manto de infinitas estrellas los cubría a ambos. El chico de dorada mirada, tenía su atención en su pequeño hermano más que nunca, que ahora dormía recostado en sus brazos. Desde el atardecer que se encontraban en aquella posición, ya que el más pequeño se encontraba ya exhausto con tantas emociones repartidas en una palabra… pero sobre todo, infinitamente feliz. 

El chico de ojos dorados, aun no podía creer que después de tanto, al fin se encontraban juntos, como siempre debió haber sido. Asimismo, había algo que lo molestaba, algo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta encontrar una solución. Y ese algo, era tan solo una pregunta que el mismo se había formulado.

Se preguntaba, quizás de manera algo tortuosa el por que, de su anterior pensamiento, aquel pensamiento que no se atrevió a expresar a su querido hermano, a aquel inocente persona por la que lo daría todo una y otra vez si era necesario, a aquel persona a quien tenia puesta firmemente toda su confianza. Y aun así, en aquel momento no se atrevió a decírselo- _por que…-_ se preguntaba, solo buscaba el por que había pensado en aquello tan… pecaminoso?-_tantos sueños…en los que no he… podido besarte…-_ se repetía aquella sensación- _por que estoy pensando en esto?-_se preguntaba para si mismo- _por que? Si es tan solo mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano, por lo que debo protegerlo… y cuidarlo… _

Luego de eso, detuvo sus pensamientos nuevamente. Su hermano tenia lo que parecía una pesadilla, su respiración estaba agitada, y se movía repentinamente- **Nii…Niisan… no… te vayas… no me… dejes… por… favor…-**Decía el pequeño aun entre sueños-**No me dejes… Niisan…-**

El mayor lo contemplo un poco con su mirada, luego de que le saliera una pequeña risita al notar que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, su pequeño hermano tenia aun aquella costumbre de hablar entre sueños. Por lo mismo, y para no tener que seguir viéndolo entre palabras y desesperaciones, decidió finalmente en despertarlo, pensando antes para sus adentros-_Mi querido Al, sin importar el tiempo que transcurra, me he dado cuentas que sigues siendo el mismo chico tierno del que yo… del que yo…por el que yo siento tanto aprecio, y aun que vaya en contra de todo lo que siempre he soñado y anhelado, no voy a quitarte lo que más me gusta de ti… tu inocencia…tu pureza… y tu bella sonrisa­- _acto seguido, meció ligeramente a su hermanito dormido, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos lentamente, y después de darse cuenta de encontrarse nuevamente en la realidad, como le era acostumbrado cuando aun ambos eran pequeños, el menor de los dos hermanos se lanzo a los brazos del otro sin querer soltarlo, entre lagrimas que recorrían rápidamente sus suaves mejillas.

* * *

Aquella fue una larga noche, entre palabras y llantos, en especial los del pequeño Alphonse, quien había reprimido aquel deseo de llorar hacia mucho tiempo. Había prometido no llorar hasta encontrar a su hermano, había prometido ser fuerte hasta que le encontrase, lo había prometido a pesar de todo lo que necesitaba llorar de vez en cuanto, a pesar de que en aquel entonces, en aquel transcurso de su búsqueda, ya se le permitía "sentir", pero el mismo no se lo permitía, no quería, si su hermano no estaba ahí. Ahora si estaba, junto a él, consolándolo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, tratando de calmar su llanto desesperado. 

Así fue casi toda la noche, entre llantos que comenzaron a surgir de ambos. Lo único que querían era que jamás terminase aquel momento, en que después de tantos tormentos, después de tanta soledad, después de tanto, al fin podrían estar juntos y felices... aparentemente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado. El primero en despertar fue el hermano menor. Se movió lentamente haciendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para no despertar a su querido hermano mayor. A pesar de que aun sentía su rostro ligeramente húmedo a causa de todo lo dicho la noche anterior, se quedo sentado frente al chico de dorada mirada, observándolo una y otra vez. Aun se encontraba dormido. -_ como se nota que entre los dos, sigo siendo más débil…_- pensaba mientras lo seguía observando-_ tu no llorarías tanto como yo, verdad?... no, tú eres fuerte, muy a diferencia de mi…-_nuevas lagrimas aparecieron de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en aquel secreto que muy en el fondo deseaba transmitir, que realmente deseaba compartir- _debería decírtelo, verdad? pero… tengo miedo, mucho miedo de decírtelo y que tu me odies por ello… y que te alejes por siempre de mi… por no ser… por no ser…el chico que tu esperabas…-_mientras se destrozaba por dentro, sin darse cuenta de nada, solo pronuncio- **y que… me odies… por no ser a quien buscabas…-**fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su querido hermano mayor ya había despertado, y se encontraba frente a él con una profunda sensación de tristeza en el rostro, sus ojos llorando lentamente como los suyos, y en silencio, esperando… solo, esperando. 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el más joven entre los dos chicos se levantara de su lugar, antes de que el otro alcanzase a decir la mas minima palabra, el chico de pardos ojos comenzó a correr verdaderamente aterrado.

Si, lo sabia, su hermano se lo preguntaría… su hermano le exigiría una razón por lo que había dicho… su hermano… pero sentía que las palabras que saldrían de los labios de su hermano mayor, tendrían la capacidad de matarlo… si la respuesta era lo que el creía finalmente,de seguro serian palabras capaces de acabar con su vida… al menos él lo sentía así.

No había alcanzado a correr demasiado cuando sintió la mano de él, de su hermano, que le impedía el paso. Intento zafarse, pero le fue imposible. Estaba realmente desesperado, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era escapar de aquel lugar, de aquella persona, de aquella pregunta que no quería formular- _Me odiaras?... si te lo pregunto, estoy seguro que mentiras, por que detestas verme llorar casi tanto como me duele hacerte daño a ti… pero si no te pregunto… si no lo hago, me quedare con esta sensación en el alma por siempre… pero no me importa si así no se que me odiarías por no ser lo que esperabas… al menos así jamás sabría que me odias…-_y así, mientras inútilmente trataba de escapar de aquella persona que busco por tanto tiempo, pensaba en aquellas palabras que le aterraba preguntar.

Mientras tanto el otro chico, solo lo sostenía con su brazo derecho, algo confundido-_"y que… me odies… por no ser a quien buscabas"_-resonaban aquellas palabras casi inaudibles en su cabeza-**a que te referías?... por que huyes de mi!-**dijo finalmente algo alterado.

…- El otro chico solo detuvo su intento de escape, pero no dijo nada.

**Al! Respóndeme!-** Su paciencia se estaba agotando, no soportaría más con esta interrogante. A que se refería, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, y el ambiente se hacia cada vez más intenso, casi insoportable.-**Respóndeme!.**

…**-**El chico de ojos pardos no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Por cada palabra que salía de boca de su hermano mayor, su corazón ardía con mayor intensidad… con más miedo… con más terror de aquella respuesta a la que estaba seguro, su corazón no estaría dispuesto a recibir. Por lo que tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

**Una respuesta, es todo lo que te pido… por favor…-**se había dado cuenta que estaba gritando, y que la escena le recordaba de pronto algo que él ya había vivido, algo que había querido olvidar, pero que no había podido.Aquella ocasión donde él era el no se atrevía a preguntar, algo que lo quemaba por dentro, que lo hacia sufrir cada noche y cada día. Sin contar el hecho de que no quería vivir semejante experiencia nuevamente, y sentir que en cualquier momento perdería para siempre a su querido hermano menor.

Y así, sin querer, se perdió momentáneamente en aquel recuerdo, en aquella sensación. Al mismo tiempo en que quizás, por accidente, soltó la mano de su hermano menor, dejándolo libre para escapar, cosa que para tristeza del mayor, este hizo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Notas de la autora 2° parte:** he aqui el 1° capitulo de esta historia... en fin, a que no adivinan cual es el secreto del pobre Alphonse... je, je, les dejare un rato en suspenso haber si alguien lo descubre (aun que lo mas seguro es que ya muchos lo sepan... creo)... aun asi, no les dare pistas tampoco, por que lo sabran más exactamente en los siguientes capitulos...

Bueno, eso, espero que hasta ahora les gustase mi pequeña historia de reencuentro (la cual espero continuar lo antes posible... siempre y cuando las tareas, los trabajos y los objetos voladores no identificados me lo permitan)... asi que... hasta la proxima!

Por cierto... muchas gracias a la gente que vio mi anterior y muy cortita historia de Alphonse, me hicieron tan feliz de saber que alguien la leyo...

En esta ocacion, si el tiempo les alcaza y la buena voluntad se apodera de ustedes, les pediria consejos, sugerencia y demases, para ver que tal les parecio este capitulo y así saber que mejorar para el proximo capitulo... así que, Reviews por favor! por una buena causa!


	2. Pecado compartido

**Notas de la autora: **Si, he vuelto! con el segundo capitulo de esta historia de llantos y esas cosas!... en fin, en fin, quería agradecer a todas las personas que me han ayudado a seguir y a todas las personas que escribieron review, no saben cuan feliz me hicieron (y hablando de eso, les responderé al final de cada capitulo así que, eso)

**Disclamer:** Nuevamente, FMA no me pertenece, escribo todo esto por gusto y... por que me dio un ataque de escritora compulsiva.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Y si, esta vez si hay Yaoi de verdad! (no saben cuanto espere para este momento) así que, les advierto que ya no es solo pequeñas palabritas ni nada... ahora es momento de los actos... aun que tampoco es demasiado, demasiado, les ruego que si no les gusta el tema del yaoi, no lo lean y ya. Yo se los advertí.

Por ultimo tenemos la simbología el texto! (solo para quien se le olvido 9.9)

_Cursiva: _pensamiento

**Negrita:** conversación

Normal: Narración

y finalmente, las barritas son cambios de escena... espero que les quedase claro... y que nuevamente lo disfruten! wi wi!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Pecado compartido**

Era bastante simple. Aquel chico se encontraba aterrado.

Corrió y corrió tan velozmente como sus piernas le permitieran, no miro nunca atrás para evitar retractarse. Tenía miedo. Corrió sin detenerse hasta que su cuerpo cansado no dio más. Había corrido un largo camino entre llantos. Ahora le costaba respirar. De cierta manera no entendía como después de tanto buscarlo, ahora huía de él. Pero en aquel momento, tampoco quería entender, solo quería seguir corriendo a ninguna parte, con tal de no tener que enfrentar sus ojos y tener que contar "aquella" verdad.

_Seguiré corriendo… no me queda otra opción… yo lo elegí así… yo lo deje atrás_..._y si le encuentro y me pide preguntarle, se que ahora me odiara más… por que soy débil… por que no soy capaz… por que…­por que no soy capaz de decirle la verdad…-c_ontinuaba llorando, sumergido en aquella idea que no lo dejaba mirar atrás. Y ahora, continuaría corriendo- _ya no puedo hacer nada… no puedo volver… ni con él… ni con nadie… ya no me queda nada que hacer… nada… -_Seguía corriendo mientras intentaba pensar, aun desesperado.

Y así fue hasta que de manera muy brusca sintió aquellos brazos sobre él.

Si, era él, nuevamente él. Lo había seguido durante todo el tiempo en que el joven de ojos pardos había corrido.

Y a pesar de que la manera de detener al chico mas pequeño que utilizo el hermano mayor era algo brusca, funciono. Finalmente, ambos terminaron en el suelo verde.

Edward se encontraba ahora sobre su hermano, a quien había tomado desde atrás, sujetándolo firmemente como cuando se vieron por primera vez no hace mucho tiempo.

**Que egoísta eres… -** le dijo el joven de dorada mirada al más pequeño**- o es que ahora serás tu el que me dejaras solo?... te pedí que nunca lo hicieras… no quiero tener que despertar nunca más y no encontrarte… no quiero…-** aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que reaccionara el chico de ojos pardos. Tenía miedo, pero lo menos que quería era ver a su querido hermano mayor sufrir por su culpa- **Por favor… confía en mí. No importa lo que me tengas que decir, confía en que estaremos juntos por siempre. Yo no te voy a dejar solo nunca, pase lo que pase… tú tampoco me dejes… solo, confía en mí.**

Fue cuando el chico de ojos pardos sintió en su espalda aquella humedad. Su querido hermano estaba llorando tanto como él… finalmente decidió intentar hablar. Se giro lentamente, sin salir de los protectores brazos de su hermano mayor, lo miro a los ojos. Él también había llorado mucho desde hace poco. Lo abrazo fuerte y lentamente comenzó- N**iisan… solo perdóname… no se exactamente como reaccionaras pero… pero… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…-**Edward, solo lo escucho atentamente, reteniendo un poco las lagrimas para evitar interrumpirlo- **la verdad es que… tengo miedo a que me odies!- **Aquellas palabras impresionaron realmente al chico de dorada mirada, sinceramente no se imaginaba las razones por las que su querido e inocente hermano diría algo semejante- **yo… no soy… no soy… quien…-** y, entre más intentaba hacer salir sus palabras, mayor era el llanto de aquel chico que las transmitía… llego hasta el punto en que su voz cansada entre tantas lagrimas, ya no pudo continuar. Cerró los ojos tanto como pudo, no quería despertar, solo se aferro más a su hermano mientras que su voz ya no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Pero a pesar de que lo había intentado, el miedo y la desesperación se lo impidió… ahora, todo era cosa de esperar.

Y esa espera solo produjo una respuesta de su hermano-** Al tonto…-** solo dijo eso, nada más.

Fue cuando el chico más pequeño sintió en su frente un suave beso- **Niisan…- **fue todo lo que puedo decir despues de eso, y no por que quisiera, si no por que su voz ya no lo dejaba continuar.

**Al tonto…-** volvió a repetir, haciendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para calmar aquel obvio dolor que aquejaba a su hermano menor. Y la verdad es que quería saber aquello que intenta decirle pero, prefería mil veces quedarse con aquella duda que seguir viendo aquel sufrimiento tan agudo tan cerca de el, tan impropio de su querido hermano menor. Por lo que continuo hablando-** como crees que te voy a odiar? Eres mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano, ya te lo había dicho, y no te voy a dejar así de fácil. Se que sigues siendo el mismo. Se que sigues siendo mi pequeño Al y eso no lo cambiaria jamás por nada, me oyes? **

El pequeño de cabello más oscuro, solo quería continuar llorando. Pero por las bellas palabras de su hermano, solo pensó- _Niisan, es una lastima que no te lo pueda decir… la verdad es que yo quería decírtelo…en verdad quería… por que se que debe ser importante para ti, pero… las palabras no me salen… no quieren salir… por que sigo teniendo miedo…-_ Y a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose de aquella horrible manera, a pesar de que quería volver a intentarlo, solo termino por decidir para si mismo- _querido Niisan, al parecer tendré que esperar un poco más para poder decírtelo… tendré que buscar algún otro momento en el que tanto tu como yo estemos preparados… pero sigue siendo una lastima que no puedas saber, cuanto lo intente…- _Y así, solo termino por ocultar su rostro de la vista de su hermano en su regazo.

Al ver la reacción de su hermanito menor, simplemente continuo hablando, quizás para enmendar sus gritos anteriores-** Yo te quiero más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo… te quiero tanto que me llega hasta doler… y eso deberías tenerlo claro. **

En aquel momento, una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del más pequeño, quien ahora, se encontraba lo más cerca posible de su querido hermano, sin soltarlo nuevamente, sin desear soltarlo.

**Y sabes que?-** continuo el mayor- **No nos iremos de aquí hasta que tú me digas lo mismo- **Concluyo de manera algo infantil, con un característico acento de niño pequeño y berrinchudo. El otro chico solo río con aquel comentario-**Y bien?...**

Al fin, el joven Alphonse se encontraba más calmado, pero en vez de dar la respuesta que ahora su hermano esperaba, solo dijo- **Niisan malo… me estas pidiendo algo que yo no quiero decir…**

Su hermano lo miro realmente extrañado ante tal respuesta- **Me estas diciendo que… no me quieres?... hablas en serio?**

El chico de mirada parda sonrió nuevamente- **Niisan tonto –** definitivamente, el pequeño ya había olvidado su problema anterior (al menos por ahora), por lo que continuo diciendo más fluidamente-** Tú me dijiste que no nos iríamos de aquí hasta que yo dijera que te quería, verdad? el problema es que yo no me quiero ir, por que ahora estoy contigo, estoy junto a ti. Me gusta tanto sentir tu calor cerca mió, y no quiero que nos volvamos a separar, no quiero… y me gustaría estar así por siempre… en esta posición… tan solo así… juntos…-** Y así, lo abrazo más fuerte.

**No me vuelvas a asustar así…-** dijo el mayor con un gran alivio en su voz, por que en aquel momento había conseguido dos cosas: aliviar un poco el sufrimiento de su hermano y conseguir la respuesta más tierna que jamás hubiese esperado escuchar después de tanto tiempo de soledad. Luego continuo con aquella conversación, con un muy diminuto rubor en sus mejillas**- a mi también me gusta estar así…-** después, nuevamente cambio el tono de su voz- **Pero si no me dices que me quieres ahora, me voy a enfadar, sabes? **

El otro chico se rió muy alegremente, con aquella risita que a su hermano le gustaba tanto escuchar. Se sentía la persona más feliz, ya no tendría que seguir buscando, ya no, ya podría al fin descansar y pensar en el futuro. Se sentía feliz- **Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas. Te quiero Niisan.**

**No, así no se vale-** Respondió comportándose como un niño pequeño y mimado- **quiero que lo digas de nuevo, por que así no me convences.**

**Te quiero mucho Niisan- **volvió a repetir el otro chico, tratando de complacer a su querido hermano.

**Mmm… no, así tampoco me gustó como suena… de nuevo- **en verdad de que disfrutaba del juego. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia o pensaba en algo, sin tener algún problema o alguna preocupación.

**Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero mucho Niisan!- **decía nuevamente, con su amplia y alegre sonrisa y su lindo rostro lleno de inocencia.

**Vale, así me gusto más… -**y así continuaron su conversación, abrazados en aquel verde pasto que los rodeaba.

Se encontraban realmente felices, y en cierto modo era lógico después de todo lo pasado y lo vivido, pero ya era de noche y tendrían que buscar algún lugar para poder descansar, a pesar de que ambos hubiesen deseado quedarse así por mucho rato más.

* * *

Se tenían que levantar, fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas. 

Aun estaban abrazados, Edward sobre el pequeño Alphonse, y cuando el mayor de los hermanos comenzó a moverse para salir del lugar, el más pequeño se lo impidió a causa del frió, sosteniendo su brazo haciéndolo accidental y finalmente perder el equilibrio. A causa de ello, Edward cayó bruscamente sobre Alphonse, sin tiempo para sostenerse, cerrando sus ojos como reacción. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, sus labios habían rozado los de su hermano, y no solo eso, se mantenían en la misma posición sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera movimiento alguno.

Solo se observaban uno al otro, cada uno se perdió así entre sus propias miradas. Como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si aquel oscuro secreto de uno, a causa del destino, a causa de la fortuna, saliese a la luz, siendo así, también parte del otro. Y así comenzó, nuevamente, su pecado compartido.

Lamentablemente para uno, no podían estar así para siempre. Finalmente fue el mismo Edward quien se separo de manera brusca, pidiéndole perdón de manera desesperada a su pequeño hermano- **Al, lo siento! Fue un accidente!... lo siento!... lo siento…- **repetía con voz deprisa, aun que en su interior lo sabia, estaba mintiendo, no sobre el hecho que fuera un accidente, si no, que por que realmente no lo sentía. Es mas, a pesar del su corta duración, esa fue para Edward la mejor parte del día, y para su sinceridad, lo había disfrutado. El cielo le había cumplido aquel deseo que prometió no realizar. Había sentido su sabor, había probado momentáneamente los labios de su querido ser puro e intocable, los había tocado, y se sentía infinitamente feliz de ello para sus adentros.

Fue entonces cuando noto que su hermano no le había dicho nada en todo el rato en que le pidió energéticamente disculpas. Lo miro detenidamente, no se había movido desde aquel sencillo roce. Fue cuando el chico de dorada mirada comenzó a asustarse- **Al?... Al!... Al!.**

Hasta que este finalmente reacciono, de manera algo torpe - **eh?... ah… este… n-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa… yo te jale y… y… fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho!- **ya se encontraba algo mas despierto, a pesar de que sus acciones, ahora algo atolondradas, no lo demostraban mucho. Tenía sus mejillas con un rojo intenso, que parecía que se volvían más y más de aquel color a cada segundo. No encontraba las palabras, ya que nunca se había sentido así y lo que era más importante, ya no sabia como reaccionar ni menos que más decir.

Luego de eso, de aquel momento, no dijeron ninguna palabra, ninguno de los dos se atrevió. Aun así, buscaron un lugar donde dormir, ya que eran avanzadas horas de la noche y mañana les esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Buscaron y buscaron, y finalmente encontraron un gran árbol, de inmenso tamaño y grosor, rodeado de abundante verde pasto. Decidieron, sin hablar, dormir apoyados en aquel árbol, pero como al menos Edward ya no quería "molestar" más a su hermanito, por aquella vez, durmieron separados, apoyados en el inmenso tronco del árbol. 

El tiempo se hizo lento. Y hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, no al menos, con lo que había ocurrido hacia poco rato.

Por parte del mayor de los hermanos, este se sentía la persona más afortunada del basto mundo. Le agradecía al frió que le invadió a su hermano en aquel momento, le agradecía a la debilidad de su brazo al no ser capaz de mantener su equilibrio, y así, le agradecería a cada partícula que lo hubiese ayudado a concretar accidentalmente su deseo sin tener que decírselo a su querido Alphonse, sin tener que recibir un "no" como respuesta. Realmente se sentía apoderado por el gozo. Por lo que ante tanta silenciada exaltación, se quedo prontamente dormido, rendido por el cansancio.

Muy a diferencia del pequeño Alphonse, quien no podría conciliar el sueño aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello-_aquello fue… un sueño?-_ definitivamente no encontraba solución alguna, estaba experimentando una sensación nueva para él, que para comenzar, no le desagradaba para nada pero, le hacia sentir extraño.

Y así, mientras que pensaba en ello, comenzó a palpar su propios labios, lugar donde aquella extraña sensación apareció de la nada, como si estuviese siempre ahí, pero dormida, y ahora hubiese despertado de pronto.

Tocaba sus labios de manera suave y lenta, imaginando como si él, su hermano, aun estuviese ligado a ellos.Luego, se abrazo a si mismo a causa del frió. Recordó que esa fue la razón por la que toda esta nueva clase de sensaciones había comenzado. Por que tenía frió.

Tenia que averiguar de alguna manera que era lo que le pasaba. Y ya estaba decidido. Ya sabia como.

* * *

Alphonse se levanto lentamente de su lado del árbol, el cual rodeo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su hermano, dormido. Lo observo en silencio. Luego de pensarlo de manera detenida, al fin lo recordó- _Esta no es… esta no es la primera vez que siento este calor… cuando éramos pequeños, cuando estábamos aun con mamá, me sentía de la misma manera… pensé que solo era una confusión mía … por que tu eres solo mi hermano, nada mas… y yo…-_ y mientras seguía meditándolo, se acercaba más y más donde su hermano dormido, el cual se encontraba sentado y quieto en aquel gran árbol, con su delicados cabellos brillando bajo la luz de la luna y siendo mecidos de vez en cuando por la traviesa brisa nocturna. 

Y así se perdió en aquel paisaje, donde ya se encontraba sentado observándolo frente a él, cerca, tan cerca como cuando eran niños y dormían juntos, abrazados, sin que nadie los molestase.

Quizás era la poca experiencia, o las ganas de un inevitable sueño oculto que se encontraba escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero cuando ya se había dado cuenta, el joven de ojos pardos se encontraba palpando con sus manos los suaves labios de su hermano, aun sin despertarlo. Lo miraba fijo. Disfrutaba lentamente aquel paisaje, y como no? si estaba tan cerca sintiendo el calor de su querido hermano que había prometido no abandonarlo jamás. Realmente que disfrutaba acariciarlo despacio, por que podía sentir nuevamente aquella sensación que recordaba de pequeño, y a pesar de que aquella sensación aun no lograba comprenderla bien, le agradaba bastante- _su… su respiración es serena… y tranquila…-_ no había pasado mucho rato hasta que el acercamiento fue tal que sin más aviso, y sin siquiera pensarlo, solo actuó. Estaba besando nuevamente aquellos labios.

_Suaves… son suaves…y tibios…-_ Y no era que no le preocupara despertar a su hermano, el problema es que solo, se dejo llevar. Lo olvido todo en aquel momento. Olvido el lugar, olvido la moralidad, olvido cada cosa netamente correcta. Tan simplemente por que no le importaba en aquella circunstancia, solo se dedico a saciar aquella nueva sensación que le pedía actuar. Y ya no solo era un pequeño roce, no, este era un beso que ahora tenia mayor intensidad. Y así, lentamente en su olvido, entrelazo su mano con la de él. Y lentamente cerró los ojos y lentamente exploro su boca, apropiándose de cada centímetro que la compone.

Obviamente, Edward, hace mucho que ya había despertado, sus mejillas tenían aquel tinte rojo intenso que hace poco poseían las de su pequeño hermano, que ahora, ya no se veía tan pequeño, que definitivamente, ya no era tan pequeño. Aun así, no hizo ningún movimiento extra, para evitar que su querido hermano se detuviese.

El beso continuo su paso, llevando el ritmo que Alphonse le diera, quien comenzó luego a morder su labio inferior, por que se sentía bien, por que ahora le pertenecía, lo reclamaba como suyo. También comenzó a explorar el interior de la boca de su hermano, abriéndola muy lentamente, mientras su lengua se apropiaba de cada rincón que desease poseer. Como en un sueño, hermoso y perfecto, del que realmente no quería despertar, pero del que en algún momento, como cualquier otro sueño, tendría que hacerlo, y volver a aquella realidad que le dolía tanto.

Asustado, lentamente abrió sus ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados hasta aquel momento. Mayor fue su susto al descubrir obviamente que su hermano mayor se encontraba despierto, mirándolo atento con un extraño rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacían lucir aun más hermoso.

Al momento, se dispuso a separarse, a terminar definitivamente con aquel beso perfecto y eterno... pero algo lo detuvo. Era la mano de él, nuevamente su hermano, que sostenía su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y cerraba sus ojos en señal de que continuase, que todo estaba bien y que lo dejaba todo a su cargo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Notas de la autora 2° parte:** No se ustedes, pero tengo la impresión que el final me quedo algo... apresurado?... no se, la cosa es que todavía tengo el sueño de que sea Alphonse el que de el "primer paso". Por que encuentro que es más divertido que dejar siempre a Edward como el chico de los "malos" pensamientos (aun que en mi historia si tenga de todas maneras ese papel o.oU)... mmm... que más, que más... ah si! adelantando un poquito, en el próximo capitulo tendremos la aparición de más personajes (si, aun que yo quisiese hacer una historia solo con Ed y con Al, para ponerle más drama y para que se vea más real, estoy obligada a colocar más personajes... u.u). Pero bueno, espero que les gustase el capitulo de esta ocasión y... dependiendo del tiempo, si es que logro continuar esta historia por que... me vere obligada a trabajar! y definitivamente no tendre tiempo ni para dibujar (uh, mis pobres dibujos T-T)... pero bueno, como esto ultimo a nadie le importa, espero que si puedan comentar al menos lo que llevo hasta ahora... please.

Bueno, bueno... ahora, a responder Review:

**Ishida Rio:** Si, yo también encuentro que Aru es un chico muy tierno (razón por lo que es mi personaje favorito también). Y me alegro mucho que te gustara mi historia, solo espero que no te decepcione el segundo capitulo, así que, si es posible, me das la opinión de este capitulo X3 ... si no te gasta mucho tiempo claro. Y eso... muchas gracias por escribir.

**Anfitrite-aquarius:** Muchas gracias por todo. Aun que, je, je, realmente me gustaría que me dieran el libreto de la película pero... yo ni siquiera la he visto aun, (aun que si me han comentado sobre el esperado "reencuentro") no se realmente si mi pequeño fic alcanza para tanto (aun que yo ya quisiera que si). Espero también que te haya gustado este capitulo, y cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario, estaría muy feliz de recibirlo. Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente.

**Hanasakikawaii:** Je, je, muchas gracias por todo y... si, si, va a ser yaoi, por que son mis historias favoritas, y por lo tanto, yaoi tendrá que ser. Pero bueno, para las adivinanzas si que eres muy buena (o quizás yo sea la mala para hacer misterios en mis historias), pero de todas maneras, no revelare a nadie aun todos losproblemas que les tengo preparados para mi parejilla favorita...en fin, espero que disfrutaras este capitulo y que si no es mucha molestia, me puedas también dar tu opinión sobre el... y gracias nuevamente por comentar... eso.

Y bueno, creo que es todo por ahora.Y otra vez si el tiempo les alcaza y la buena voluntad se apodera de ustedes, pido consejos, sugerencia y demás, para ver que tal les pareció este capitulo y así saber que mejorar para el próximo...

Así que, Reviews por favor! por una buena causa! por que toda critica constructiva es bien recibida!


End file.
